


Celebrations

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Three couples celebrate Valentine's Day aboard ship. (07/17/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers, 2.04 "Dead Stop."  
  
Three pairings I've never written for Valentine's Day. Enjoy!  


* * *

There were rose petals on the bed, a bottle of scotch on the desk, and Trip stripped down to reed boxers on the couch. Jon raised his eyebrows in Trip's direction. "What's all this?"

"Just a little somethin' fer Valentine's Day."

"It's very nice." Jon put a stack of PADDs next to the bottle of scotch and unzipped his jumpsuit to the waist. "Where'd you find scotch?"

"Replicated it at that crazy space station that tried ta kill us."

"Nice to know something good came out of it."

Trip stood up and walked across the room. He slid his hands into the front of Jon's jumpsuit and untucked his shirt. "How 'bout we make somethin' good come tonight?"

"What do you have in mind?" Jon mirrored the leer Trip gave him.

"How 'bout both of us?"

Jon slipped a hand into Trip's boxers. "Excellent plan."

* * *

"Malcolmâ€”" Travis cut himself off with a laugh. "That tickles!"

"Quit squirming." Malcolm was painstakingly tracing Travis' ribs with a finger coated in raspberry jam. "You'll mess it up."

" _You're_ going to mess it up when you lick it off me!"

"Until then, I want it neat." Malcolm traced Travis' sternum. "You're still squirming."

"It still tickles!"

"I'm nearly done. You're a Starfleet officer, you _should_ be able to hold still."

"If you weren't straddling me naked, coating me with raspberry jam, I might take that as a lecture."

Malcolm painted Travis' hipbones and dripped a little jam into Travis' navel.  
"Done." He put the bowl aside, leaned in carefully, and kissed Travis with soft lips and a lightly wandering tongue. He smiled when he pulled away. "Now, the rest of the fun begins."

Travis grinned. "It's about time." He arched as Malcolm took his first lick.  
"Why raspberry?"

Malcolm's head came up. "You're not fond of pineapple, and I'm not licking myself clean later."

"Mmm." Travis arched again. "Excellent strategic planning."

"Thank you."

* * *

"I do not understand this holiday."

"It's a human custom that is used to express romantic feelings." Hoshi shrugged.  
"I'm sure it sounds very illogical to you, but it's enjoyed on Earth."

"I believed humans were supposed to express romantic feelings every day if they are in love."

"They are, but Valentine's Day allows for a bigger show of romance." Hoshi smiled a little nervously. "People get away with larger romantic gestures on Valentine's Day because they're supposed to be larger."

"What is a romantic gesture?"

Hoshi pulled her hand from behind her back and held out a rose to T'Pol. "Giving roses is considered one."

T'Pol took the rose gingerly between her thumb and forefinger. "I see." She turned the rose around slowly. "You are making a romantic gesture towards me."

"Yes."

"On Valentine's Day."

"Yes."

"That is very cliched." Hoshi just waited. After a few moments, T'Pol stood up from the table. "Would you care to escort me back to my quarters?"

Hoshi stood quickly, fighting a large smile. "Yes."


End file.
